


Euphoria

by fangirlingtodeath513



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ben isn't his biological son, Bobby Singer (mentioned) - Freeform, Dad!Dean, Happily Ever After, Lisa Braeden (Mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Mechanic!Dean (mentioned), Misunderstandings, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Castiel is smart, funny and incredibly kind, and after only a couple dates, Dean's already head-over-heels. But he's also left in limbo. He just got custody of his ex's son and has always wanted kids of his own, but he knows some guys don't feel that way. Should he give Cas a shot or break it off before he falls even harder?





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this fic sitting on my laptop for a while and finally finished it up. Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> [rebloggable link on tumblr here](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/post/173042604209/euphoria-a-destiel-fic-read-here-on-ao3)

_Forelsket (Norwegian):  The euphoria you experience when you’re first falling in love._

 

It’s been three years since he’s seen Lisa and Ben, which only makes the nervous knot in his stomach tighten. What if Ben doesn’t remember him? He’d only been a toddler when Dean saw him last, he wouldn’t be entirely shocked-

 

“Dean!”

 

The relief he feels must be evident because the social worker flashes him a gentle smile before letting go of Ben’s hand. Dean promptly kneels, smiling and hugging the boy. “Hey, bud. It cool if you come live with me?” Ben nods, his small hand winding into Dean’s shirt. He wraps an arm around the boy tightly, lifting him up and settling him on Dean’s left side.

 

“All the paperwork is set. He’s got no other family and she’d written into her will specifically that you get custody.”

 

Dean nods slowly, rubbing Ben’s back with his thumb gently. “Yeah, we’d talked about it. Thank you.”

 

The social worker nods and hands him a few papers and with that, Ben is officially his son. Adopted son, but still. He gets the boy buckled into the car seat before sliding behind the wheel and glancing at him in the rearview mirror. “How about we stop at the grocery store and pick up some things you like to eat. That sound okay?” Ben nods and flashes him a small smile, so Dean turns the car in the direction of the supermarket.

 

Less than an hour later, they’re on the way to Dean’s house with enough groceries to last them until the weekend. His phone chimes in his pocket, and despite his curiosity, one glance back at the small boy in his backseat forces his eyes back onto the road.

 

He’d always felt paternal toward Ben, despite the fact that he wasn’t his father. He’s never kidded himself. He’s wanted children since he could remember. He loved being Sam’s older brother and taking care of him, and the few times he’d been around family members with kids, he’d absolutely loved it. He hadn’t even batted an eye when Lisa told him on their first date that she had a five-month-old at home.

 

They’d spent a little over two years together and, for all intents and purposes, Dean _was_ Ben’s dad. Which only made it harder to leave when he and Lisa broke up. They weren’t on bad term and had still occasionally talked until her death, and he hadn’t been surprised at all when her will listed him as Ben’s legal guardian.

 

He gets the boy settled into his bedroom before wandering back to the kitchen to put away the groceries. He checks his phone quickly, raising an eyebrow when he sees a text from Castiel. He hadn’t expected the man to talk to him again.

 

They’d been on a date about a week ago and, despite the fact that he was funny and charming and hopelessly gorgeous, Dean was well aware of the fact that not all guys felt the same way he did about kids. Besides, he didn’t want to have to focus on getting Ben settled and comfortable living with him, in addition to trying to make a relationship work with a guy he’d only met a few times.

 

He kicks the fridge door shut, leaning against the counter and listening to the boy playing in the living room for a moment before opening the text.

 

**> Hello. I know you were apprehensive about a relationship last time we talked, but I very much enjoyed your company and was hoping we could still speak?**

 

Dean raises an eyebrow, his thumb hovering over the keyboard for a moment before he taps out a response.

 

_> Hey. I really liked your company too, I’m okay with still talking. I just hope you’re not looking to get something out of this, I meant what I said, I’m really not ready for a relationship._

 

He sets his phone on the counter after sending the message, setting out the ingredients for dinner as he puts away the rest of the groceries. It doesn’t even take five minutes before he gets a response.

 

 **> I’m not looking for anything, I just enjoy talking to you ** :)

 

He chuckles at the smiley face, running a hand through his hair and peeking over the couch at Ben.

 

_> Good, cause I like talking to you too._

 

Dinner’s a quiet event. Ben’s still timid around him, and Dean can’t exactly blame him. He remembers what it was like to lose a mother right around Ben’s age, and he wouldn’t wish it on his worst enemy. He lets Ben dictate the rest of the night, smiling when Ben shares his nightly routine. They do everything the same way he used to at home, down to reading him his favorite book and leaving his bedroom door open slightly so the light from the hallway filters into the darkness.

 

It’s the middle of summer, which is lucky for both of them. Ben doesn’t start preschool until September, and there’s still plenty of time to get him registered and ready to go. Bobby’s mechanic shop is busy, but not busy enough that Bobby has to work alongside Dean. He’s able to leave Ben with Bobby while he works, so he doesn’t have to pay someone to watch him in addition to bringing a whole new person into Ben’s life. As he watches Ben and Bobby, he sends a thank you up to every single god he remembers.

 

He talks with Castiel nearly every day for the next month. He’s still not anywhere near being ready to date, much less bring someone into Ben’s life, but the texts with Castiel have him giddy every night. He’s smart and funny and witty and his humor is so sharp Dean’s sure it could cut through glass. And, yeah, maybe he’s got a small crush on the guy. How’s he supposed to resist, with those gorgeous blue eyes and that perfectly tousled head of hair?

 

He shakes off the thought as he checks on Ben before going to bed himself, sending a goodnight text to Castiel and setting his phone on his nightstand, switching off his light.

 

 **·     ·     ·** ✤      **·     ·     ·**

 

“Alright, Ben, you ready? We’ll go get you some stuff for school and then pick up some groceries, okay? I’ll even let you pick out something sweet we can make together.” Ben grins up at him.

 

“A pie? Like the one you made last week?” Dean grins and ruffles the boy’s hair.

 

“Well you’re definitely my son. Sure, bud. What kind?”

 

“The blue one.” Dean chuckles, grabbing one of Ben’s jackets as they walk out the door.

 

“Blueberry? You got it.” He gets Ben tucked into his car seat and then they’re off to Target.

 

Ben picks out a backpack with cowboys on it and Dean’s bursting with pride. Ben’s not biologically his, but he could sure as fuck pass as Dean’s kid.

 

Dean picks up a few notebooks and boxes of pencils on their way to the checkout, holding Ben’s hand tightly in his free one.

 

“Can we have pizza for dinner?” Ben asks, turning to look up at Dean. Dean chuckles and sets their things on the checkout belt.

 

“I think we can swing it. It is a Saturday night, after all.”

 

Ben grins. “Pizza and then blueberry pie?”

 

Dean laughs, running his fingers through the kid’s hair as he pushes his credit card into the machine.

 

“I think we’ll save the pie for tomorrow, alright?” Ben pouts but nods and Dean takes their bag from the cashier, tucking his credit card away. They stop at one of Ben’s favorite clothing stores so he can pick out a few new outfits for school, and an hour later they’re setting their things in the trunk. Ben hops into his car seat and lets Dean buckle him in, and a few minutes later they’re on their way to the supermarket.

 

It’s crowded, and Dean can’t say he’s surprised. A lot of people do their shopping on the weekend. Ben insists on walking, so he agrees with the stipulation that Ben have a hand on the cart at all times. The boy grudgingly agrees and the small smile on his face makes a warmth settle into Dean’s chest.

 

They make their way through the store methodically. Dean grew up here, and he’d done most of the shopping for his family. It hadn’t changed much over the course of his life, so he knew which aisles everything was in, but with a kid in tow, it’s not so easy to maneuver around the Saturday afternoon crowds.

 

They finally make it to the produce section. Ben wrinkles his nose at the vegetables, but helps Dean pick them out anyway. They’re just setting a bag of green beans in the cart when a familiar voice falls over Dean.

 

“Quite the coincidence, seeing you here.”

 

Dean spins on the spot, nearly knocking Ben over in his rush, so he quickly reaches out and steadies him. “Cas. Uh, hey, yeah. Hi.”

 

Cas quirks a brow at him, a smile teasing the corner of his mouth. “You said that already.”

 

“I-I did, right, yeah.” _Why am I being so weird about this, it’s just Cas._ “Sorry, we in your way?”

 

Castiel’s eyes drop to Ben, who offers Castiel a bright smile. Cas returns in, shaking his head. “Not at all. I just saw you and thought I’d come say hello.”

 

Ben’s glancing between them, Dean can see it out of the corner of his eyes, and he curses his luck when Ben steps closer to Castiel. “Hi. I’m Ben. Do you like blueberry pie?”

 

Castiel’s smile widens and he sets his basket on the ground as he crouches down. “Hello Ben, my name’s Castiel, but you’re more than welcome to call me Cas. I do like blueberry pie, why do you ask?”

 

Ben grins, pleased with himself as he looks up at Dean. “Cause De promised we could make one tomorrow, you should come have some!”

 

Castiel smiles fondly at Ben, and Dean’s heart feels like bursting. “I would very much enjoy that, but I believe it’s up to Dean to decide. I wouldn’t want to pressure him.”

 

Ben turns to look at him with a pout. “Please De?”

 

Dean’s eyes flick to Castiel, lingering for a moment before turning back to Ben. “Why don’t you join us for dinner tomorrow?”

 

Castiel’s eyebrows raise in surprise as he turns to meet Dean’s gaze. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to agree just because Ben asked.”

 

“I’m not, Cas. Come to dinner.”

 

Castiel nods, a smile spreading across his face. “Okay. I’ll be there.”

 

Dean smiles softly, nodding. “It’s a date.”

 

Castiel’s eyes flick to his and he can see the question in them, so he just nods. Cas’s face splits into a grin and _god_ , he’s got it so bad for him. Ben’s wandered off in search of blueberries, so Dean shoots an apologetic glance in Cas’s direction before chasing after the boy and gently guiding him back to the cart. Ben’s thoroughly distracted by the cartons of blueberries in the car, so Castiel takes his opportunity.

 

“Was he the reason you weren’t comfortable dating?”

 

Dean turns, watching the boy for a moment before nodding. “Yeah. He’s not mine. I used to date his mom and we kept in touch after we broke up. She died recently and named me as his guardian. I picked him up a few days after our date.”

 

Castiel frowns, picking up his basket. “That must be difficult.” And there it is. He knew Castiel was too good to be true. Of course he doesn’t want kids, why would anything in Dean’s life ever go the way he wants it to?

 

He simply shrugs, shifting his gaze back to Ben. “I’ve always wanted kids, so I don’t mind it. I’ve known Ben since he was a baby, and I was with them for a couple years, so we’re just sort of… falling back into old habits.”

 

Dean’s too preoccupied with avoiding Castiel’s gaze to notice the fond look Cas’s got in his eyes as he looks at Ben. “That’s very kind of you, Dean. I’m sorry to hear about his mother, I hope he’s holding up okay.” Castiel finally turns his gaze back to Dean, smiling gently. “I look forward to seeing you both tomorrow night. You’ll text me your address?”

 

Dean nods, steeling himself before returning Cas’s gaze. “Yeah, I will.”

 

 **·     ·     ·** ✤      **·     ·     ·**

 

“Alright, now we press the edges down like this and then we’re all ready to put it in the oven. Think you can handle that side all on your own?” Ben grins at him and nods, his small face scrunching up in concentration as he folds the edges of the pie crust and presses them down. Dean watches him for a moment with a smile on his face before taking care of his side. They set the pie in the fridge and Dean turns to the stove to finish up dinner. He’s just pulling the food from the oven when the doorbell rings and he hears Ben running to the door. He curses quietly, setting the dish on the counter and following him. “Ben, bud, we can’t just open the door, we gotta make sure we know who’s there. Here.” He lifts the boy up, letting him look out through the window. Castiel catches sight of them and waves.

 

“It’s Cas!”

 

Dean chuckles, setting Ben on his feet again. “It is. Go ahead and open the door.”

 

Ben grins and tugs the door open. “Hi Cas!”

 

Castiel smiles widely in return, stepping inside and slipping his shoes off. “Hello, Ben.” He watches the boy’s eyes drift to the container in Cas’s hands and Castiel, bless his heart, crouches and opens the corner to show Ben the cookies inside. “Figured we might have some cookies with our pie tonight.”

 

Ben grins, a wide smile that Dean swears could split the kid’s face in half. Ben takes the container from Cas and brings it to the kitchen.

 

“None of those until after we eat dinner, Ben!” Castiel chuckles and Dean can feel the warmth settling in his chest at the sound, but he quickly reminds himself that Cas had been pretty clear at the store about not wanting kids. He’s determined to not get attached, so he flashes the man a small smile before leading the way to the kitchen. Ben reaches for the dish of food Dean left on the counter and, to his surprise, Castiel lunges forward to grab the boy’s wrists before he can touch it.

 

“Careful, it’s hot. You could burn your hands.”

  
Ben blinks at Castiel for a moment before nodding his understanding. Dean’s heart’s still beating a mile a minute, not quite getting the memo that disaster had been avoided. “Ben, buddy, why don’t you wash your hands while we get dinner on the table, okay?”

 

Ben hums and nods, trotting off to the bathroom down the hall. Dean lets out a sigh of relief and Castiel smiles gently at him. “Thank you for inviting me, Dean.”

 

Dean nods, careful to keep his gaze away from Cas’s eyes. “Thanks for coming. And, ya know, steering Ben away from disaster.”

 

Castiel laughs and Dean can already feel himself falling more. By the time Ben returns and dinner’s laid out on the table, he’s resigned himself to his unrequited love for Castiel.

 

Once again, to his surprise, Castiel makes a concerted effort to include Ben in their conversation, and Dean can tell Ben’s beyond enamored with Castiel. He can sympathize.

 

By the time they finish dinner and take the pie out of the oven, the three of them have fallen into comfortable conversation that falls silent once each of them has a piece of the pie in front of them. Ben’s happier than Dean’s seen him since before Lisa’s death, and he can’t help but think it’s because of Castiel.

 

When they finish, he nudges Ben in the direction of the living room while he and Castiel clean up.

 

“He’s a sweet boy.” Castiel murmurs, a soft smile on his lips.

 

It throws Dean off, but he nods in response. “Yeah, he is. Super smart, too. He’s really excited to start preschool in September.”

 

Castiel smiles widely and glances over at Ben. “You’re very good with him. He’s lucky to have you.”

 

Dean can feel the blush creeping onto his cheeks, so he clears his throat and starts the dishwasher. “Thanks, man. It’s a process, but we’re getting there.” He turns to glance at Ben, a small smile tilting the corners of his mouth.

 

Castiel sighs beside him and turns to lean against the counter. “Did I say something to upset you?”

 

Dean raises an eyebrow, shaking his head. “No, of course not. Why?”

 

“You just seemed much more interested in me before we ran into each other yesterday.” Castiel tilts his head to the side and fixes him with a stare, leaving Dean feeling like the man’s gazing right into his soul. “Is it because you didn’t want me to know about Ben?”

 

“No, that’s not- well, I guess that’s kinda it.” He rubs the back of his neck, sighing. “Look, I really like you and I know some people get really weird around kids but I’ve always wanted them and when Lisa asked if I’d be Ben’s guardian if anything happened to her, I didn’t-“ He’s cut off by Cas’s hand clamping over his mouth, a smile on the man’s lips.

 

“I like you too. I don’t mind that you have a son, Dean, I’ve always wanted kids as well.”

 

Dean’s eyes widen and he splutters for a moment when Cas removes his hand. “You… you have? Really? At the store, you got this look on your face after I told you I was his guardian.”

 

Castiel laughs and it’s so abrupt that Dean’s heart nearly jumps out of his chest. “Dean, you’d just told me his mother died. Of course I made a face, I felt bad for him.”

 

Dean’s silent for a moment before a blush creeps onto his cheeks and he ducks his head again. “Oh.”

 

Castiel rests his hand on top of Dean’s, smiling. “I enjoyed having dinner with both of you. I’d like to do it again, if that’s alright.”

 

Dean nods quickly, smiling back. “More than okay.”

 

 

 

**Two years later**

 

“I can’t believe I was such an idiot.”

 

Cas laughs, a sound Dean’s grown familiar with over the last couple of years. “You were, but we fixed it.”

 

Dean shakes his head, pressing his face against Castiel’s neck. The heady scent of his cologne is nearly overwhelming, but there’s still the undercurrent that’s so uniquely Cas that Dean feels like he could get drunk on it. “We did, thank god.” Castiel chuckles and tightens the arm around Dean’s waist.

 

Their moment of bliss doesn’t last long, though. Cas’s mother insists on a dance with him and Ben’s more than eager to finally have the attention of one of his dads, so Dean finds himself back at the groom’s table with the boy, his eyes drifting over to Castiel every few seconds.

 

By the time Cas makes it back over to them, the cake’s been doled out and Ben’s already finished half of his piece. Dean, being the good groom he is, waits until Cas is seated next to him to dig into his own piece of cake. They have to entertain distant relatives intent on giving them all the relationship advice they’ve collected over the years in between bites of cake. Every once in a while, Dean spots the shimmer of the silver band on Cas’s finger and he gets that  giddy feeling of falling in love with him all over again.

 

They make it through the rest of the night and get back to their house without incident. Dean ends up carrying a sleeping Ben inside, so Cas starts bringing their gifts into the house while Dean gets the boy into bed. He meets Cas in the living room, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck and kissing him gently. “Hi there, husband.”

 

Castiel grins at the greeting and kisses him again. “I love it when you call me that.”

 

Dean hums and rests his forehead against Castiel’s. “Good, cause you’ve got a lifetime of it coming your way.”

 

Cas’s grins sends a flood of happiness through him and he can’t help but smile back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE BUT HERE OR TUMBLR WITHOUT MY EXPRESS WRITTEN PERMISSION.


End file.
